Thank You for Everything
by Riegella li Ersaren
Summary: .:SPOILERS for SO: Second Evo:. .:implied Ronyx x Ilia:. Thank you....Ronyx....for the time we spent together....for all that you've done...thank you for everything.


**A/N: Hello, what's this? I'm writing a oneshot when I haven't even updated **_**What It Means to Make Amends **_**yet? Oh yeah... =D Here's something I've had in mind for quite a while when playing Second Evolution, so...enjoy.**

**Timeline: Takes place on Earth, shortly before Claude's solo ending.**

**Warnings: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR STAR OCEAN: SECOND EVOLUTION. Also, a bit of angst.**

**Pairing: Implied Ronyx x Ilia. Because it needs more love, yo. **

**Notes: Apparently Ilia is Claude's mom here. Because if you've gotten the Ronyx/Ilia ending in First Departure, Ronyx proposes to Ilia, hinting that she is Claude's mother. And I don't remember much of the dialogue from the Claude flashback scenes in SE, because someone made a Star Ocean: Second Evolution Let's Play series on Youtube that had those scenes, but I guess he closed his account, since I can't find them anymore and thus can't get word for word. So uh...no flaming xD;; And also, I don't remember if Ronyx gave Ilia a ring or earrings during the PA on Roak that "finalizes" their ending, but I thought a ring would be better xD;; so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Ocean series. If I did, I would push Square-Enix to release the remake of Blue Sphere in English, but not on mobile (apparently my cell phones do not support their mobile games)...maybe for PSP (a la Parasite Eve: The 3rd Birthday) or WiiWare (a la FFIV: The After Years) or something. I dunno. Yeah.**

* * *

_**Thank You for Everything**_

The sky turned dark and became illuminated by stars as night fell on Earth. Looking at the chain of lights coming from the buildings in the horizon from the window in her room, Ilia S. Kenny sighed. Never before had she felt so lonely -- her husband and son had headed out for a surveillance mission in the vast star ocean three months ago, and she hadn't heard anything from them since.

_**Hey mom...I'll be back soon.**_

_**We'll get home safe and sound, dear. I promise.**_

_Why....why do I worry so much?_

Backing away from the window, she walked over to her bed and lay down. Glancing up at the ceiling as the lamp lights illuminated the room, she contemplated, _Although...it's somewhat ironic. Before you left, things weren't exactly...as they used to be._

* * *

_"Mommy?" _

_Ilia turned her gaze away from the computer screen and looked down to see her young son's blue eyes staring up at her. _

_"Claude? What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked him._

_Young Claude looked down for a moment, then looked back up and asked, "When's Daddy coming home?"_

_Standing up from her chair and crouching down, Ilia comforted her son, saying, "Daddy's doing some very important work right now. He'll be back soon."_

_"Well, how come it's taking him so long?"_

_Ilia paused for a moment, and then said, "Well....sometimes, things happen that offset plans. But he'll be home very soon. I know it...so, just take it easy, dear."_

_"....Okay, mommy." Claude walked back to his bedroom._

_**Although....**__ Ilia pondered. __**He has a point....Ronyx...when did you become this distant?**_

_..........._

_"....What took you so long, dad? Do you know how much mom missed you...how much __I__ missed you? ....You never seem to spend time with us anymore....I hate you, Dad!" Ronyx watched as his heartbroken son ran to his room in tears._

_"....Is that so, Claude?"_

_Overhearing the conversation, Ilia stepped out of her room and walked to her husband._

_"You...heard everything, didn't you, Ilia?" Ronyx asked._

_"Ronyx....Claude is young. You can't blame him."_

_"I know...if there's anyone to blame, it's myself. I know how much you and Claude must have missed me....but sometimes, I can't seem to sacrifice duty for my own family. I'm a horrible husband...a horrible father."_

_Ilia hugged Ronyx tightly. "That's not true...!" Tears started to stream down her face. "Both of us have been through so much together....and I was able to see how kind you really are....in fact...you've changed me in so many ways...so please...don't blame yourself."_

_Ronyx sighed and hugged his wife back. "...Thank you, Ilia." After a while, he walked back to his room._

_Looking on, Ilia pondered, __**Even so....you've started to change these past few months, and not for the better....what could be troubling you? I wish you'd at least talk to me about it.......**_

* * *

Ilia sighed. "Ronyx....." She looked at her right hand, and immediately her eyes were drawn to the ring she wore -- the ring Ronyx gave her while they were on Roak in their mission to save the planet.

* * *

_After bidding a bittersweet goodbye to Roddick and Millie, two Fellpool youths who helped them save all of Roak, Ronyx and Ilia were beamed back onto the Calnus, preparing to return to Earth. As she walked off of the teleport platforms toward the door exiting out of the transport room, Ilia heard Ronyx call to her. "Ilia...?"_

_She turned around and saw him walking toward her. "What is it, Captain?" she asked._

_Ronyx looked down for a moment, and then said, "Sorry for all the trouble."_

_"Oh, not at all, Captain," Ilia replied. "You may not have noticed, but I'm used to covering your back by this point. You don't have to start worrying about me now."_

_"Oh...I see." He looked down again, silent. Ilia walked over to him and asked in a worried tone of voice, "What's wrong, Captain? You're acting a little strange."_

_Ronyx said anxiously, "I've been bound by my past for so long. I never tried to do anything because... I was afraid of the regret that would follow....When they decided to seal off Roak from the rest of the universe, I thought there was nothing I could do about it. But then I realized...if I sat idly by, I would regret it for the rest of my life." _

_Ilia consoled him, "And that decision wound up saving an entire civilization. You should be proud of yourself, Captain."_

_Looking up, Ronyx turned to Ilia and replied, sounding somewhat calmer, "Well, I couldn't have done it all by myself."_

_Ilia was confused. "What do you mean, Captain?"_

_"...It was Roddick and the others who saved Roak, the never-say-die spirit they had....I think they taught me.. how important that spirit really is."_

_"I agree."_

_Pausing for a moment, Ronyx then said, "You can't do anything if you're too afraid of the ramifications. I think I'm going to try improving on that in the future."_

_"Good idea," Ilia replied._

_"....And there's something I'm going to need for that."_

_"...Captain?"_

_Walking closer to her, Ronyx said to Ilia, looking her in the eyes, "Sorry I made you wait so long."_

_Ilia was surprised. "...Huh?"_

_"I need you, Ilia....now and for the rest of my life."_

_Ilia's eyes began to well up with joyful tears. "C...Captain..."_

_"Will you join me?"_

_A small tear streamed down Ilia's face, a tear of great happiness. "Yes....I'll be with you...always," she said._

_Ronyx said, "Thank you, Ilia..." He held her tightly in their arms and kissed her passionately. In that moment, Ilia forgot about all that troubled her. In that moment, it was as if the universe had gone silent. Only they existed in that moment._

* * *

_From that day on, it seemed we were living our lives in such happiness, _Ilia thought. _And.. when Claude came along, it was as if things couldn't get any better for our lives...Please...Ronyx...Claude....come back home soon..._

Within a few seconds, Ilia heard a knocking on her door. Immediately, she felt her heart beat faster in anticipation. _Could it be...? They're coming home? I haven't heard from them in so long...._

She opened the door, and saw a Federation officer standing there. "Dr. Ilia S. Kenny?"

Catching her breath, she said, 'Y-yes....do you have any news concerning my husband or son?"

"When we noticed that the Calnus hadn't returned to headquarters following the investigation of Planet Milokeenia, we headed for the Calnus's last known orbit: around the underdeveloped planet Expel in the Arcura System. Unfortunately..."

Ilia began to tremble. "Unfortunately...what?"

The officer paused, and said, "Unfortunately, we found the debris of a Federation ship we have identified as the Calnus itself."

"So then....?" Ilia could not believe what she heard.

"....I'm sorry, Dr. Kenny."

_Ronyx and Claude....they're....?_

"You're lying..." Ilia murmured, looking down, tears streaming down her face. "My husband and son are both.....dead...? That's....impossible!"

"I know how you feel about what happened to your husband, Dr. Kenny." Ilia looked up, wiping away her tears. "But your son is alive...we received a transmission from his communicator. We found him on Expel, and he's on his way here."

"...I see." Ilia stepped back. "Would you...let me be alone for a while?"

The officer paused for a moment, and said, "Alright. Just let me know when you're ready."

Ilia closed the door behind her and collapsed onto her knees in tears. _Ronyx.... _she thought. _I am really happy for all the time we spent together. I guess I don't know what I have until it's gone...but I'm thankful for everything that you've done...for me, for Claude, for everyone... thankful that I met you...._

She stood up, wiped her tears away, and opened the door. "Okay...I'm ready."

.....

"I wonder how mom is," Claude thought as he walked across the docks to the waiting room. Eventually, he saw his mother a short distance away.

"Mom!"

Upon hearing her son's voice, Ilia turned around to see her son running toward her.

"Mom...I'm home."

Ilia immediately embraced her son, tears streaming down her face. "Claude...I'm glad you're safe..."

_Ronyx...thank you....for everything._

* * *

**A/N: T____T It's really sad....This was partially inspired by a fan art/comic I saw on a Japanese Star Ocean fansite. Not much to say here....Hope you enjoyed! And I may have some more oneshots/maybe even another multi-chapter fic planned, since there's no classes until May 4 for me, so keep a watch out for anything in my progress list on devART xD**


End file.
